oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lierah Gerald
History Lierah is the princess born to two great heroes of the third orc war in the city of sanctuary, a colonization effort of haven to spread to other continents led by those two great heroes which happened to be lierah's parents making her quite a pedigree. Born to Ventus "The Maelstrom" Gerald, son of the King of Haven who took part in leading the charge against the Pale Orc Kind in the final battle to end the war and Eilynn Silvertide, Proud owner of the Silvertide Trading Company whose business has spread far and wide in the world and Magician of the arts of ice and water. Naturally growing up with these two important people as parents has led to Lierah becoming who she was today, when she was born in the peaceful years after the Third Orc War she was but a small child and was loved and doted on by her parents having now retired from adventuring to focus on their new kingdom and family. Ventus having been infused with the powers of storm and air was not fully human anymore. In fact most of his body had become like to that of an elemental of air. His body made of condensed lightning and winds formed into a human shell. Lierah was born with some of her abilities inherited from him though to a lesser degree. Though most of her genes are that of a human seeing as her mother was mostly human save for a trace amount of undine ancestry and ventus was originally a pure bred human she ended up mainly human, though her ears had become slightly tapered due to the mixing of Air and Human leading to a small amount of sylph in her blood. As a young baby Lierah could make small sparks with her hands, float around on the wind, and even burp lightning on occasion suggesting the dominance of her fathers blood in her body even though she would later grow up to be a beautiful girl much like her mother. Over time as she grew up these rampant elemental abilities slowly stopped showing their face as her body stabilized with the growth of her body. By the time she was 2 years old it had completely stopped though there were still occasional incidents several years after words. By the time Lierah was old enough to walk and talk as a toddler Ventus has started taking lierah with him to places to try and get her to see how vast and amazing the world could be. Ventus always having an adventurous spirit on the inside but having been seen as a strict and unyielding but friendly man to those who had known him during the war began to show what he had always been on the inside now freed from the responsibility of keeping haven safe from the orcs. Now the proud king of his own lands with his wife he became more gentle, free spirited, and mischievous. Something he had always wanted to be but his position and power did not allow. Naturally this was part in influence of the powers of air within him but this led to Lierah being raised while going to different exciting places every week. Ventus being a powerful hero would ascend to the clouds with his daughter in his hands, anything dangerous being smote from afar with bolts of lightning. One of Lierahs memorys she will never forget is the day she and her father were sitting on top of a mountain, looking upon a forest all bundled up in blankets to keep her warm in the cold temperature, her father sitting next to her and smiling as he looked over the lands. Before a white dragon showed its face flying towards them. Ventus became serious, a look she only ever saw when she was in trouble and she was scared. It was not an old dragon but certainly something that could slaughter hundreds of regular people. She cried, scared out of her mind but her father smiled at her and patted her on the head before saying "Hold on Lie lie, daddy will be right back" He formed a blade of golden light in his hands, electricity so condensed and bright that it seemed like a blade of light an angel would carry as he dissapeared from lierahs view. He was suddenly next to the dragon, and it shot a blast of frost at him which he laughed at "Still not as cold as eilynn, you should have left us alone." A fight began where the dragon was slowly torn apart by that blade of light, swinging so fast his arm was a blur as every part that was touched by it burnt and twitched from the power of the electricity. Ventus was a blur himself as he moved around faster then lierah could keep track of. Her father was amazing and she realized this that day. Eventually he defeated the dragon and came back to pick her up and take her home. But this was probably the most memorable of her years as a toddler that stuck around even to the current day in her mind. Speaking of dragons there was one in her family, it was actually her adopted Older sister named Shinju. Lierah... had a complicated relationship with her sister. Lierah being spoiled by ventus much to Eilynn's distress led to her having a bit of a princess complex, not unfitting considering she was in fact a princess, but this was hardly what her parents wanted her to be like having been heroic adventurers that saved people. Due to this princess complex she had conflicts with her dragon sister quite often as her sister was also quite prideful from her natural abilities as a dragon. Naturally as these fights and competitions happened lierah was constantly on the losing side. As a human child it was obvious that she could not match up to a Sea Dragon, even if they were a young one. This only fueled her further in her desire to show her sister up and burying her deeper in her personality of wanting to be the best to look down on people. As a small child growing up around 7 years old these entitled feelings only grew stronger in lierah until it was to the point that her parents couldn't ignore it anymore. When she began openly denouncing common people of the town and not apologizing even ventus loving her more then anything realized he had been to soft and had spoiled her too much. He sighed as he decided he had to do what his father had done to him. He had also been a troublesome child so he knew exactly what to do to change her ways. Get strict. He took both her and shinju and began to train them like soldiers much as he was as a child by his father before him. It didn't take even ten minutes before lierah sat down and cryed throwing a tantrum saying she didn't want to do push ups. But unlike usual where ventus would flinch and try to appease her to make her happy he just coldly stared down at her with his arms crossed. This shocked Lierah, her dad was a pushover when it came to her. She could always get anything she wanted if she pouted and cryed, but the look he was giving her, it scared her... She had always heard he was strict and unyielding as a hero when she listened to the storys about his adventuring but she had never believed it. Her dad was always so calm and gentle, free spirited, fun. She couldn't imagine him being like one of those soldiers she saw going around occasionally in the castle. That was until now, she realized she was in actual trouble now, and not the kind of trouble she could apologize and hug him and get forgiven for but actual trouble. She stopped crying as she looked at her dad and pulled her hands close to her, her mouth open in shock, fear, and uneasiness before she heard his cold voice. "Are you done lierah? We're not going home until you do everything I tell you to do. That means no lunch or dinner, water and not juice for drinks, no play time. This is punishment for your behavior that we've been telling you, you can't do. I've spoiled you too much, I don't want too do this so its punishment for both of us." Lierah thought that was ridiculous, if he didn't want to do it then he just shouldn't do it. And it was after several days of this boot camp training that she decided to shout just that at him while crying after becoming tired from all the exercise. He calmly replied "Being an adult, being a prince or a princess even more, means doing what needs to be done. Not what you want lierah. We won't be leaving till you get that" It took a year before the training finally ended and lierah became well mannered. She was so far gone that it had taken that long to get her to change to be a better person but it hadn't been without benefit. Thanks to all the exercise she had learned that she was surprisingly nimble and that she liked the bow and arrow. After that she began to practice archery not for exercise and punishment but for fun. She quickly became adept at the bow and able to use it as good as many soldiers. By the time she was 11 even her father began to praise her for her marksmanship. She said thank you with a gentle smile as she had been taught but on the inside that feeling that was still there just repressed twinged. That feeling of superiority having finally found some food after a year of being shown how much she wasn't better then people. It wasn't that the training was ineffective. She had fully realized that as she was, that just being princess, didn't make her better then other people really. But she still had her pride, it was just buried within her waiting to be fed. And as she practiced archery more and more and more and more it grew more and more. It was a healthy pride for the moment, enough to give her confidence and a feeling of satisfaction as she tried to be better but she knew that that pride could very easily get her in trouble like before if she let it go too far. She tried to temper it as best she can and though she still occasionally said something brash or rude to people ventus could see her efforts and let it slide after some words because of that. Eventually during one of her training sessions with the bow a hurricane roared above the castle, far enough in the sky to not affect the town below and she looked up to the whirling mass of storm. Her dad was up there, the more she heard and watched her dad or even her mother in the rare times she showed her abilities she realized just how great her parents were. And that also filled her pride, she was proud she was the daughter of such great people. She looked back to the target and narrowed her eyes as she drew back an arrow. It was far away, further then she was comfortable with, but it wouldn't be practice if she wasn't pushing herself. She tried to focus on the target, focus on the center of the round patch of hay, focus focus focus and focus more! To a sharp point like an arrow. And she felt something deep within her, something powerful, erratic, forceful. She focused more and it bubbled forward stronger from the depths of her soul until she suddenly realized her arrow was covered in electricity, shocked she lets the bow go and the arrow fly's through the air sinking into the target and the small sound of thunder being released as the target bursts into flame from the electricity. The maids nearby quickly ran to find water as lierah stared slack jawed at the burning target before looking down at her hands and the bow in her hands. Later that day her father knocked on her door as she laid on her bed looking at her hands with a thoughtful expression. He entered the room with a gentle smile before saying. "I heard what happened" He walks over and sits on the bed next to her, raising a hand that crackled with electricity. "You know as a baby you used to have a lot of my abilities, they slowly faded away as you grew up but I always knew part of my being, part of the storm was inside you. And it looks like today you found that part of yourself." She looks up to him with raised eyebrows "I have powers like you?!" He shakes his head with a chuckle "They're undeveloped, and they're probably not to the same degree as mine. But probably. It might even be like your mother, a power brought forth by your blood. We'll have to see what we can figure out" She nods excitedly speaking quickly "I want to learn how to use this! I want to be stronger! I want to be as cool as you and mom!" Ventus laughs "Well, the coolest thing is fighting for the right cause, I'm sure you remember what I taught you" She nods "A weapon made to fight, hurts everyone. A weapon made to protect saves everyone." He ruffles her hair lovingly with a hand "Thats my girl... We'll see what we can do about your powers tomorrow... Sleep well princess..." He leans over and places a kiss on top of her head lovingly before leaving her room. She clutches a pillow to her chest as she thinks excitedly about the new possibility's open to her. She looks up with determined eyes. She would become the best she could be. She falls asleep thinking about what she wanted to do in the future. The next day ventus appeared with a bow in his hands, it was ornate and covered in intricate carvings of lightning and waves. It felt cool to the touch but practically hummed with power. She could feel it in her hand and she looked with a dropped jaw at it. Ventus smiles as he looks at her "Its name is current, a blacksmith I met on an adventure one time gave it to me after hearing my storys. Its made to channel the powers of storm and sea through it. Both water and electricity carries currents and thus it was named. It should be able to send magical powers through your attacks and can be upgraded should you need to." Lierah looked up at ventus before giving him a tight hug with heartfelt happiness. Ventus smiles brightly as he hugs her back before the moment eventually ends and she takes the bow. Ever since then she began to train her powers over the world and the weather at the same time as her archery. 10 years after the end of maloglash, the evil necromancer who killed a god and nearly became one himself lierah stands at the gates of sanctuary's castle. The constant winds from the coastal city blowing through her hair as she takes a deep breath in smelling the ocean air and letting it all out with a big huff. Today was the day she decided she would become an adventurer like her parents. Her father had tried to protest at the beginning worried for her safety but after seeing the determined look in her eye had sagged his shoulders as he said it was ok. He had done the same after all, but he put his hands on her shoulders before looking into her eyes "Please stay as safe as you can ok?" She nods "Of course, a princess' life is not only hers" Ventus flinches as he tries to hold back the tears at seeing his daughter grow up and lets her go. "I'll still be around here mostly thanks to the teleport gates but if you don't see me for a while... I'm on an adventure!" She turned around and had walked out to this very spot before she overcome by the moment takes an arrow and knocks it to her bow, aiming it toward the sea before firing it off, a streak of light and blast of sound arcing towards the ocean. It wasn't the same thunderous announcement that also came with her father. But it was hers, and this was the start of her story. Appearance Lierah is relatively normal sized at 5'9" weighing 155 pounds she has blonde hair with the base of her hair being a pure white before it turns blonde at a certain length. She keeps it in ponytails often so that it does not fly around when she used the powers of wind otherwise It falls to her shoulders over her slightly pointed ears betraying her slightly non human blood. Her eyes are a bright electric blue and seem to be speckled with grey and white. Her skin is white but relatively toned seeing as she spends a lot of time outside and on the ocean with her father sometimes. She wears casual clothing for the most part, fancy enough to show that she is a noble but not gaudy in its nature just well made and custom tailored. She does not wear many dresses or girly clothes preferring instead to wear things that are easy to get around in like pants and a shirt. Her chest is modest, around a B cup and her bow Current is always on her back with a quiver of arrows, always ready for a fight. When wearing armor she wears the parade armor of sanctuary finding it easy to get around in and good to represent the city she loves in that her parents made. Personality Proud to the point it is near arrogance Lierah is not shy in telling people what she thinks, thinking it is natural to say what she thinks as important as she is. She doesn't like people forgetting that she is a princess but doesn't use her position to hurt people seeing that as against the teachings ventus put into her. She genuinely cares about people and sanctuary's citizens especially but isn't comfortable with interacting with common folk halving been raised as an entitled princess and being unfamiliar with common things. She can be rather haughty but is a good friend to have as she will always be there for the people she cares about when they need her. Friends Eilynn: Her mother, she was more strict with her then her father in her life but that doesn't mean she loves her any less and in fact finds herself quite comfortable in the reliability of what her mother is. Whereas her father is fleeting and a free spirit her mother is calm and collected and makes her feel comfortable. Ventus: Her father, she loves him more then anything in the world and is her role model for the best kind of adventurer and king, she wants to be as strong as him and takes everything he says rather seriously. She plays with him on occasion knowing that as long as she doesn't cross a line he'll do anything for her but she genuinely respects and loves him. Rosetta: A kind of aunt to Lierah, she was a tutor for her and taught her most of the basic schooling a princess needs. While she finds her eccentric at times she likes Rosetta and considers her part of her family all the same. Mulberry: The fey pixie that happens to live with them as well as a servant of her mother, mulberry is the closest thing to a genuine friend lierah has and looks to her whenever she feels like getting up to a bit of trouble or fun. Shinju: Her sister and main rival lierah cares for and loves shinju but constantly finds herself trying to compete against her to prove that she isn't so great and all mighty just cause she's a dragon. The only thing she's found herself better at is archery and her electricity powers doesn't even seem to affect her much to her frustration. Enemies Anyone evil or who does bad things as well as people who target sanctuary in any way or even haven as her grandpas kingdom. Aspirations Lierah hopes to become a great adventurer and one day take over sanctuary as a good queen. She wants to become a great hero like her parents and make them proud as well as prove to her elder sister that she is just as great if not better then her. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character